Epitaph
by TheRavenOfDreams
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* December may be one of the most powerful meisters in the world, but when she comes back to the DWMA after 3 years, she's not there on Lord Death's orders. She has her own agenda and she won't let anyone get in her way. KidXOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I seem to be endlessly plagued with wobbly tables.

_And this is certainly no exception; _I thought as I eyed the table I was sitting at ruefully. I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. My first day back at this school, and now look. Wobbly tables have never boded well for me.

"So Ink, do you think life hates me, or should I disregard what is obviously fate sending me a message?"

His dark eyes flicked over to me for a second and then down. "Another wobbly table," he asked.

"Right in one. You know, I always said coming back to the DWMA was a bad idea," I closed my book with a little more force than was strictly necessary, and it let off a half-hearted little poof of dust. "See? Even the books are pathetic."

"It's not that bad and you know it," he said.

I shot him a skeptical look. "We'll just have to wait and see about that. We should get going though; I promised I'd go see Lord Death right when I arrived."

"Yeah, I know, I was there when you called him. Way to blow him off for the library though. That's really classy," he smirked.

"Oh shut up, you know this was important."

Still bickering we stood up. I hadn't seen Lord Death face-to-face for quite some time, so I was curious to see how this meeting would go. I always got the feeling he was trying to set me up with his son, but I've never even met the kid, and I don't know his name either. When I asked, all Death told me was that he was called Death the Kid, so I just assumed it was some dumb nickname. It didn't help that I hadn't been anywhere near the Academy for about three years. Needless to say, I was not looking forward to our chat.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one was short, but it's just the prologue, so don't eat me! This is my first fanfic, but I don't mind a few flames now and then! Sometimes they're even quite useful :P <strong>

**-Raven**


	2. Of Bloody Dreams and Silent Screams

**A/N: Hello! Raven here! I just thought I'd mention this because I forgot to before Q-Q In no way, shape or form do I own Soul Eater, as much as I wish I did, but December and Ink are all mine! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Epitaph<strong>

Chapter 1: Of Bloody Dreams and Silent Screams

An eerie silence hung over the little garden, but it didn't seem to bother the girl. She flitted about, pale and wispy, almost translucent in the moonlight. She was dressed in a gown as white as milk and she almost seemed to float on the soft breeze. As her dance brought her closer to the shallows of the silver stream, she passed into the shadows of a willow tree.

Perched on one of the branches like an overgrown bird was a boy hidden in darkness. His predatory gaze swept over the clearing as if making sure nothing disturbed the apparent peace of the quiet. The girl didn't seem to know he was there, but she must have felt safe because she danced with graceful abandon, arms outstretched and face illuminated by the pale glow of the white orb hanging above her head. She didn't seem to acknowledge her surroundings until she bent over to pluck a flower from the bed of softly luminescent white roses at her feet. She cradled it as if it were her own child and as she lowered her head to smell it; her sheet of silver hair briefly covered her features, hiding her from sight.

She looked back up and cast her gaze around the rest of the scene. She didn't seem to find it interesting, so she held up her arms and swirled away again. Pirouetting with her head held high and the rose clasped between her fingers, the girl eventually came to rest by a marble fountain. She draped herself across the stone steps and put her arms up on the side of the pool with her fingers leaving trails across the surface of the water. As her gray eyes closed, and her breathing softened, the rose fell gently from her grasp and alighted on the water.

Almost instantaneously, the wind picked up and blew the rose around the perimeter slowly drawing it closer to the jets of water coming from the gargoyle's leering mouths and pouring silently into the pond. It swirled and dipped, gasping for air in the center of the maelstrom. As it drew ever closer to the center pillar, the wind started to whip droplets of water out of the pool that was once so still and calm. One landed on her dress. As it soaked in, the pure white fabric was stained with red. The boy was nowhere to be seen.

Her eyes snapped open in an instant, but they were different. Blank. Glazed over in black. She lifted her head and turned her body, letting her hair fall into the churning bloodied waters at her back. The crimson raced up the strands almost as if it were alive and eager to reach her pristine face. It ran from her eyes and dripped silently down her neck to dye her collar with the blood of the roses. She began to stand but she was shaking so violently she slipped in the blood pooling by her bare feet. Down on one knee, head bowed in a prayer that no one can hear, she looked like an angel fallen from grace. She stood shakily, mouthing words to the darkening red sky. For the first time, a sound could be heard coming from her blood-stained lips.

"I am alone. I am nothing. I am nobody. No one is coming. But it is. Help…"

She began to spin in a frenzied parody of her former dance. Arms outstretched to welcome the dark clouds rolling over the once-peaceful glade. She spun faster and faster, eyes blank and crying tears of crimson, mouth open in a silent scream.

* * *

><p>Death the Kid awoke with a jerk. He sat up straight and looked around. Where was the girl? She had seemed so realistic, and she was obviously in danger! It took him a few seconds to realize it had been a dream. He noticed that his jaw was clenched and he was drenched in a cold sweat. <em>What was that? Some kind of premonition? Whatever it was, I hope I never have to see it again.<em>

"KID! Where are you?"

He looked around to see Liz and Patty running towards him. "There you are! Your dad's looking for you, something about a new girl," said Liz.

Kid sighed and got up from the patch of grass he had been sleeping on. "Alright, if he insists, but first things first. How many times have I told you to make sure your hat is on straight? We have to be perfect! PERFECT!"

Liz just rolled her eyes and grabbed Kid's arm. "Whatever, I'll fix my hat later, but right now we have to go."

* * *

><p>I looked up at the blades that hung over the hallway. I always hated walking to the Death Room; it was just creepy enough to set my teeth on edge. Death always had a knack for freaking me out, but only in the most subtle way possible.<p>

"December. If we don't get there soon, he'll probably send Spirit out looking for us, and you remember the last time that happened, don't you?"

Suppressing a shudder, I nodded. "Ok, let's go, it won't be that bad."

_I think._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 1, CHECK! Hopefully they'll get longer once my creativity gets itself together! :P Anyway, on a random side note, I got the title from the song "Epitaph" by King Crimson! (Even if you don't know who they are, it's still a pretty amazing song!) And appropriately creepy I might add. But that's beside the point! Please review! It would give me warm tickly feeling inside, and I might just be inclined to… do something nice for once! There might even be cookies involved ;) Toodles!**

**-Raven**


	3. Wake Up Alone

**A/N: Hello hello, who's calling please? Mr. Macaroni and a piece of cheese! Actually, it's just Raven but I'm definitely better than a piece of cheese! XD Anyway, on to other slightly more important business! I believe some thanks are in order! First of all, thank you to Charyii for the review and helping me out with some technical issues that were almost literally driving me insane! Thanks must be given to BlAcK-rAbBiT21 for not one, but two reviews and all the plot and character help ;) I don't know where I would be without her input, and thanks to Eclipsewings, awsomeman13 and CreativeChica39 for leaving me such nice reviews! They really brightened my day, so to all of you I give…meringues? Yes… meringues. Enjoy! ****J**

**Disclaimer: For Christmas, I would like the rights to Soul Eater, but as it stands now, they still belong to Atsushi Okubo, and not me ****L**

**Epitaph**

Chapter 2: Wake Up Alone

"December! Hey, hey, long time no see! How've you been?"

Ink looked at me reproachfully. "You should really stop imitating Lord Death," he said.

"Oh shut up, I saw you laughing," I retorted. "Really though, I bet you that's what he says."

He looked at me pensively. "And the stakes are…?"

"Dinner duty for five nights," I said, smirking.

"You're on," he smiled, ruffling my hair. I hit his hand away.

"Asshole! I told you to stop doing that! I'm not seven anymore, and besides, you're only a year older than me."

"And a year makes all the difference, oops! You'd better be careful!"

I glared up at him from the floor. "You did that on purpose!" He smiled down at me and pulled his foot back. I stood back up and walked faster, leaving Ink behind. Not that there was much point, because he just caught up. Damn his stupid long legs. While we walked I let my thoughts wander.

How many years had Ink and I been together now? It had to be at least seven. And during the past three years, how many times had he held me at night so I would never have to wake up alone again? How many times had he dried my tears and told me to smile? How many times had he caught himself saying her name only to instantly back up and apologize? There were too many to count.

All because of her. I knew I wasn't the only one suffering, I had seen the crumpled up letters and the distant gazes. I knew he had loved her, but he never let on exactly how much until she was gone.

Dahlia.

Dahlia, Dahlia, Dahlia. My beautiful sister. My little ball of serenity, my best friend, my one and only trusted advisor. Gone in a heartbeat.

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked at Ink beside me. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just… coming back here brings up a lot of memories," I said, giving him a half-smile. He slanted his eyes towards me, and apparently I looked worse than I felt because he gave me a squeeze around the shoulders.

"Thanks, but I'm really fine," I said. "And watch where you're stepping, that's my foot."

He jumped backwards immediately. "Sorry!"

I laughed and we walked into the Death Room.

"December! Hey Hey, long time no see! How's it going?"

I laughed out loud and poked Ink. "And there go your next five free evenings! I win!"

"Shut up idiot," he hissed in my general direction. I smiled and spoke to Death. "Hey Lord Death, it's really been a while, hasn't it?"

"Well, yes, about three years I'd say. Welcome back to the DWMA! Now since it has been a while, I asked my son to show you around in case you've forgotten where anything is!"

_What? Is he serious? _

"But, Lord Death, I know my way around the school."

"But you don't know all of the people, and this will give you time to get to know Kid!"

_Why should I care about some guy that I don't even know? Ugh, this is going worse than I thought it would._

* * *

><p>Kid was running. He had several reasons to hurry. One, Liz was behind him yelling at him to get his ass moving, and two he needed to tell his father about the dream he had. It disturbed him, but mostly because he had no idea what it meant. Was the girl in danger? Was she stuck somewhere with no one to help her? Or did it mean danger was coming? He was only becoming more and more confused so he decided to ask his father about what it might mean. When he finally reached the end of the hallway to the Death Room he stopped to catch his breath and Patty ran right into his back.<p>

"Whoops! Sorry Kid," she squealed.

He looked up from his faceplant to see two very alarmed looking people and his father staring at him. And then he saw her hair. Silver.

"It's you," he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooooohhh cliffhanger! ...Sorry... This is totally a filler chapter with no real importance, and for that I apologize :( I had some issues setting the right tone for it anyway, and I just had to get it out of the way before I went crazy! The chapter title is from a song by Amy Winehouse :( May she rest in peace. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would love you forever if you reviewed ;) But be warned, there is an excess of meringues in my house right now, so that might be all you get! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Love and egg whites!**

**-Raven**


	4. SUPER Important!

Ok. Whooooooooooooooo... It has been a looooooong time... For that I am SO SORRY. But this isn't an actual chapter... So sorry again... It is however, very necessary, so listen up!

I have fallen out of love with this story, in case you didn't notice, but I do have my reasons. One, I had absolutely NO idea where it was going. I had about a chapter's worth of plot planned out and vague plot lines running around wreaking havoc in my brain. Two, I am a busy little bee during the school year, and consequently do not have large blocks of time at my disposal in which to write things. That might sound kind of lame, but I have time management issues and so my schedule is extremely hectic ALWAYS. Three, there is no three. The main reason was my lack of plotting, and to those of you that have been waiting on me, once again, I AM SO SORRY.

Now, the point of this little thingy here is for me to tell you that I am discontinuing this story, but before everyone dies of sadness, I will also say that I am re-writing it! Same characters, same pairings, somewhat different plot, longer chapters, and hopefully more than just three of them! I am trying my best to set aside writing time, but things will be slow at first because it's somewhat close to the end of the year, and I have circus shows coming up in the spring to prepare for, and buttloads of homework from my SUPER AWESOME teachers.

Anyway, I'm not going to delete this portion as it is a testament to my shame and I would like to leave it as a reminder to myself, but I will be reposting this under a different title. I am going to call it either Maid of Stone, White Waters, The Forever Moments or Two for Tradgedy. If you can bring yourself to stop hating me for a few moments and tell me which one you like the best, I would love you forever and ever!

I love you all anyway, but whatever :)

See you all soon, and keep an eye out for the new one!

~TheRavenOfDreams


End file.
